The present invention relates to a sample dispersion device and sample dispersion method adapted to prepare a measurement sample that is to be observed with an electron microscope such as an SEM or a device such as an optical microscope.
In the past, in order to observe sample particles with an electron microscope, a measurement sample in which the sample particles are uniformly dispersed on a sample plate has been prepared. As a device adapted to uniformly disperse the sample particles on the sample plate, there is one described in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
The device described in Patent Literature 1 includes: a container; a sample introduction pipe penetrating through the container; and a valve adapted to open/close the inside of the sample introduction pipe. In addition, by closing the valve to depressurize the inside of the container and opening the valve after bringing the inside of the container into a vacuum state, sample particles under atmospheric pressure are vigorously and uniformly dispersed into the vacuum container through the sample introduction pipe.